<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm sorry I failed by Tanel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515717">I'm sorry I failed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel'>Tanel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just came up with this in like 5 or less minutes.<br/>Just got an idea and typed it as I felt like..<br/>I'm sorry it's kinda shit :D<br/>Kinda wanna die...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm sorry I failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't going to be last thing I upload.<br/>It's just made under the rush of emotions.<br/>I might act on it in future but right now I am fine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is meaningless.<br/>
I can't really do anything right. I wish I could just die..<br/>
Maybe if I "accidentally" froze to death.<br/>
I'm not in pain, I just feel bored.<br/>
I know I am not good enough. I shouldn't be here. Perhaps I should make up my mind….<br/>
I am bored of life, things aren't fun anymore.<br/>
Perhaps this is just how Adult life is, that's why some drink alcohol so much, that's why we take drugs? That's why people drive drunk, have sex with anyone, sell drugs.<br/>
Bc life is boring.<br/>
But I don't even want to have sex, I don't want to have a partner, I don't want to drive a car<br/>
I can't even fucking drive...<br/>
People like me are the reason why others are dying in traffic<br/>
… I just wanted to be… Do my own stuff. But isn't that selfish?<br/>
How dare I to take a right not to have kids when some people would do anything for this….<br/>
How dare I not to want a relationship if there are people killing themselves because they feel so hurt and lonely.<br/>
Bc this is how it's supposed to be right?<br/>
If I don't live like this… I am living in the wrong way… and do I deserve to live if I live in the wrong way?<br/>
Of course not. I shouldn't be that selfish.<br/>
I used to be selfish my whole life…<br/>
I thought I was good enough… I thought I could be successful.. I tried to be positive.. I thought it would work out…<br/>
I even bragged about becoming a professional photographer… only when I actually went to study it.. I realized.. I was never good enough…<br/>
I'm sorry I failed… I'm sorry I was a bad student..<br/>
I am sorry my camera was broken…<br/>
I'm sorry.<br/>
I should leave before I fuck up anything else.<br/>
It's cold outside… Cold enough for hypothermia..<br/>
Maybe I should just give it a try…<br/>
Just to taste what it feels like…<br/>
The lake is only 2 kilometers away.. They won't find me…..<br/>
I'm sorry I failed.<br/>
I was never good enough.<br/>
I'm sorry I hurt you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>